


Forbidden Love

by DallasWilSon1993



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWilSon1993/pseuds/DallasWilSon1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Will and Sonny NEVER were together. NEVER met in this fanfic.~</p><p>**Sonny Kiriakis comes home to Salem after breaking up with Paul Narita. An all star closeted baseball player. Sonny however refuses to stay with family. He goes to the Salem Inn to get a room. There he runs into Derrick one of the hotel's bellhops. Derrick invites Sonny to get a couple drinks. Sonny accepts. They hit it off. How ever that may end when their families find out. Will they be able to keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

*Sonny Kiriakis walks into the Salem Inn. He is handed his room key by the concierge.*

"Room 1225 not too bad." Sonny thought.

*Sonny grabs all of his luggage and starts heading to his room.*

"Here let me help you." A friendly voice says behind Sonny.

*Sonny turns around and sees a blonde guy staring at him.*

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's part of my job after all."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome. So what brings you to Salem?"

"Actually I'm here visiting family, but I refuse to stay with them."

I'm guessing you're from one of those families then huh?"

Pretty much. My dad, and uncle aren't so bad, its my mother who can be a tad over protective. Was I that obvious?"

"Actually no. I sensed because I'm from one of those families. Only in my case it's my father. Every time I mentioned my name to someone, they ran away in the other direction. Didn't even look back. It's nice to meet someone who finally gets it you know?"

"I'm sorry about your dad but it's nice to meet you. I'm Sonny."

"Derrick."

*They shake hands. Derrick then opens the door for Sonny and grabs some of his bags for him. Sonny walks in first. Derrick couldn't help but notice and watch Sonny's booty as he walked in.*

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking you this, I'm off in about a half hour. Would you like to grab a drink or two with me?"

"Yeah I'd really like that."

*Derrick writes his number down on a piece of paper for Sonny before leaving.*

"I'm going to be ordering room service an awful lot while I'm here." Sonny thought.

**30 minutes later**

*Sonny opens his door and sees Derrick standing there.*

"Hey"

"Hey I said I would be back in a half hour didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, let me just grab my jacket."

*Sonny puts on his brown leather jacket and leaves with Derrick.*

"Have you ever heard of the Cheating Heart?"

"Yeah, my mother is actually the owner."

"No way."

"Yeah but she's thinking of selling it."

"That's too bad."

"Well she did ask if I'm interested but I don't know yet."

*They keep talking as they reach the doors. This time Sonny lets Derrick walk in first. He too notices Derrick's tight booty. Sonny follows him inside.*

"So have you told you're family you're in town yet?"

"My parents yes. My uncle no."

"How come"

*Sonny went to reply but both him and Derrick are startled by two very familiar voices.*

"Derrick Santo Dimera."  
"Jackson Steven Kiriakis."

*They turn around*

"Uncle Vic."

"Dad."

....


End file.
